bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tablet of Names
The Tablet of Names is an old stone tablet containing various names. History At some point in history the tablet was carved and brought to what would one day be part of the Onu-Koro mines. Long afterwards, the tablet was found and accidentally smashed to pieces by a miner named Kirgan. Intrigued, Kirgan set off on a journey to find Stronin, whose name was featured in the tablet. Stronin expressed his displeasure of the discovery of the tablet and refused to help Kirgan, however. Kirgan and his allies started planning on getting a Kanohi Rau in order to translate the text on the tablet. Engraving The tablet is covered in text written in an unknown language. The writing is irregular in shape, forming a picture of a Kanohi mask. Translation We are greatful to the Great Spirit for reaching out into our world and letting his sacred, mighty servant inspire a new dawn, which we will work night / achieve. We are blessed to have been visited by the Great Spirit through the hand of his servant and to be enlightened to see a wider scope of life. It is our great concern that we repay for these wonderful works by seeking others he has helped in this world, and / common interest. We are ready to harness that which the Great Spirit has given, the endless void of space beyond our planet. But there is even something more complex / cannot perceive with any of our senses. There exists the great continuation of our time, with the past, present and future flowing in a rational pattern, thanks to the Great Spirit and his hand. From the ancient tales that / future, the Great Names of those with unhindered knowledge of the Great Spirit can be derived. Beings both old and new are touched by the holy substance of our world, given the power to / universe’s greatest secrets. Never cheapen their meaning / will know. There is Hangi, who gave / to strive in. Alsru, called by a future name, embodies the kind heart of Mata Nui. A follower of the greatest of prophecies, Ilona repeats what was foretold. Rhan and her sincere / into our lives. No one is as strong as Theulek, a mighty cliff never to collapse. Stronin, with resolve like iron, is the example we should always remember. Of great speed Lerian is to derive. Sewre is a hope for the weak. An / is Jakeko, who is also the weaker witness. As generations come and go, the Great Names will flow as smoothly as time, each blessed with the great wisdom promised to them by Mata Nui. With them in mind, we have dedicated our research to them and the Great / his servant. Our creations will serve to unite the peoples of the universe, of the past and the future, of all plains of existence, into one whole in service of the Great Spirit / brothers who do not stray. Already the construction of unity stands before us and will be sent to reach other worlds and civilizations, to be followed by us when the Great Spirit so wishes. As / every day to live a better tomorrow, we will continue the pursue of mastery of time. One day you will see us come and you will know that the Great Spirit will / forever. Mukava The Recreators Onu-Koro Research Community Trivia *The / -signs on the translation are parts that cannot be read. Category:Objects Category:2013 Arc Category:Pages with canon issues